When driven on roads and other surfaces, land-based vehicles generate low-frequency noise known as road noise. Even in modem vehicles, cabin occupants may be exposed to road noise transmitted to the cabin through the structure (e.g., via tire-suspension-body-cabin paths) or through airborne paths (e.g., tire-body-cabin paths). Reducing the road noise experienced by cabin occupants is desirable. Active noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) control technologies, including active road-noise control (RNC) systems, can be used to reduce these noise components without modifying the vehicle's structure, as active vibration technologies do. However, active sound technologies for road-noise cancellation may require very specific noise and vibration (N&V) sensor arrangements throughout the vehicle structure in order to observe road noise and vibration signals.